


Wait for me, will you?

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Far From Home isn't athing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, she's being put down, so this is how i feel, sorry - Freeform, there are song references, this is about my grandma's dog and how i feel, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSPeter Parker talks to Tony Stark's grave.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Wait for me, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is about how I feel. Almost exactly. Except im not a superhero. My grandma's dog is being put down and this is my thoughts. 
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS

“Goodmorning, sir. How are you?

“So um, my senior year is starting soon. I know. It’s crazy! Pepper told me about the scholarships you had for me so I can go to MIT. But I think I might take a couple of gap years. You know. Gotta stay close to the ground. MJ said that she loves me. It was the first time we said it to each other!

“I know it’s been a couple of months. It just- it doesn’t feel real. It feels like you’re just on vacation or something. But you’re not. MJ told me that it will set in soon. But I don’t know if I want it to set in. I like it feeling fake. Feeling numb. I guess that’s lame. Kind of a coward thing to do. Captain Falcon is weird. I don’t know what to call him. He’s not the Falcon anymore. But he’s not Captain America. Mr Bart- I mean Clint. Everybody has to keep reminding me to not call them mister and miss.Clint has depression. Wanda hasn’t dated anyone since Vision died. Bruce is still a genius and amazing. Thor isn’t fat anymore. Sometimes I wonder if we did win. We’ve lost so much. Was it worth it! I mean, everyone came back from the dust. Including me. But maybe it would be better. The world needs Iron Man. The world needs Black Widow. Maybe Thanos was right. That we’re selfish and needed help. Overpopulation. War. Everything. I don’t know. I mean, there is nothing I can do about it now. May and Happy are in love. They won't admit it, but it’s obvious. 

“I never knew just how much you meant to me. Thats the thing. You never know how much something means to you until they’re gone. It feels like something is missing. I guess I thought you were immortal. Or I wished. Everyone likes to pretend everything they love is immortal. I’m guilty of doing that. Heh. Life is funny that way. It just likes to take everything from one person but gives everything to another. God. Listen to me. I mean, you'd think that I would be one of the people who would be given things. I'm a freaking avenger! The only one who hasn’t committed a crime! Well now I'm just being selfish. I can't stop thinking about it. About you. Just laying still. But I don’t cry. I really don't want it to hit me. I just want it to be fake. Wow. You’d think that I’d be brave. But I’m just a kid! Why did the fucking spider bite me? Do you believe in fate? I mean, if it bit anyone else, then that person might have done bad stuff with it. It’s been hard. Without you, I mean. I can’t wait to see you. But I guess it’s not time for me to. Just wait for me, will you?”


End file.
